Episode 268
Fairy Tail Zerø: Treasure Hunt is the 268th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 93rd episode of the 2014 series. As the newly-formed group sets sail for Hargeon, they take a pit-spot in the middle in the sea as Yuri and Warrod contemplate about their funds. Mavis, curious as ever, stumbles upon an ancient temple deep in the ocean which has more mystery and secrets than it is letting off. Summary As the new members of the group, Mavis and Zera head towards Hargeon along with the treasure hunters, where they talk about her love for gazing at the sea while Yuri begins to adjust the ship's sail. Mavis begins inquiring and repeatably offering her opinion which annoys Yuri, telling her to go away. The two girls then begin to explore the ship, finding Warrod in the ship's basement, cleaning off his gun. Yuri calls for Warrod's help, to which he leaves, not long after Zera mentions that Mavis is bugging everyone with their duties. The latter promises to be more careful, offering the treasure hunters her opinion as they look to dock their ship, with the wind currents slowing down. Yuri and Warrod then talk in private, mentioning their low funds for their mission, with Mavis overhears their conundrum. Later, as the hunters are sleeping, Mavis notices dolphins, gleefully looking at the pack of mammals swimming. She then jumps into the ocean to play with the animals, much to Zera's dismay. As she and the sea creatures continue to play, they go underwater where Mavis happens to notice a strange temple. Wanting to explore it, Mavis returns to collect some Magic Diving Equipment in order to explore the temple more. She then scurries back into the ocean to examine the temple, concluding it's from the ancient Kuril civilization, as told by the hieroglyphics. She then stumbles upon the temple's shrine, which is protected by the temple's guardian fish. As she weaves away from the sea creature, Yuri and Warrod come to her rescue as they attack the creature with their weapons. After scolding Mavis, she tells them that the key to unlock the treasure could be to solve the riddle bordered around center of the chamber. The treasure hunters then continue to hold off the creature, just as Mavis finds the answer to the riddle, turning all the statues' heads so that they all are facing the same direction, something which causes a massive explosion, destroying the temple in the end. Once back on their boat, the hunters scold Mavis, although they successfully found gold and jewels, with Mavis wanting to give it to them as a method of wanting to fund the exhibition. The wind picks back up, with the crew setting sail toward Hargeon once more. Characters in Order of Appearance #Mavis Vermillion #Zera #Yuri Dreyar #Warrod Sequen #Precht Gaebolg Battles & Events *Discovery of the Temple: Mavis' Treasure Hunt! (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used *None Abilities used *None Weapons used *Net launcher *Bazooka Items used *Magic Diving Equipment Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes